


Wanna Bet?

by ambyliz



Series: Avengers and Massages [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger reader - Freeform, Bets & Wagers, Drinking Games, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Steve doesn't know what he's interrupting, although I feel like that's kinda implied, bucky is insecure about his love of candles, little choking, mention of stripping games, reader has no issue being naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyliz/pseuds/ambyliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a bet against Bucky, he decides to cash in on one of your famous massages, but he's got a few additional requests ;) </p><p> </p><p>Bucky installment! As per request, the reader gives the massage in this one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Bet?

            This is always your favorite part of Tony’s parties, when all the guests would leave and it’s just you and your team, in the rec room, slightly drunk, and having a great time. As per usual, Clint and Nat had retired about half an hour ago, claiming they were both tired (a.k.a. it was time for drunken sex). Wanda is currently flirting with Vision near the bar while Pietro voices his concerns about his sister’s relationship with the synthetic man to Tony and Bruce, who are probably too drunk to even be listening.

 

            That left Steve, Bucky, Sam, and you, sitting on carpeted floor, finishing up your beers.

 

            “You know, [Name], I’m always thoroughly shocked at your ability to drink Wilson under the table.” Steve states, swigging back the rest of his bottle.

            “That’s not true!” Sam protests, looking indignant at Steve’s words. You laugh at the two men.

            “Sammy, don’t feel bad.” You slur, slightly. “I mean, I’m the only one out of the four of us who had a proper _twenty-first century_ college experience before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. You were busy protecting our great nation with your bird costume and I was playing strip beer-pong with any guy who asked.” You giggle at your own past, too intoxicated to realize that it was probably an over-share. Steve’s face turns ten shades of red while Bucky’s interest peaks.

            “Strip beer-pong, huh, [Name]?” He looks up at you from his position on the floor. He lies on his side with his left elbow propping him up. You blush, briefly, at his gaze.

            “Yep! It’s just like regular beer-pong, but when the other guy gets the ball in your cup, you not only drink, you lose an article of clothing.” You attempt to whisper this to Bucky, but your drunk-ass practically shouts it for Sam and Steve to hear.

            “Damn, girl. I swear, all your stories from college end with you naked.” Sam shakes his head.

            “What other stories?!” Bucky sits up, facing you. Even though, Steve’s face is still red, he looks intrigued as well.

            “Well, I did May Day every year. That’s when we get naked and run all over campus…” You smile, thinking back on your college memories. “I played every form of strip-insert random game name here-. Hell, I even played strip _scrabble_!”

            “Why?” Steve’s eyes are huge.

            “I don’t know…I had deep seated issues and a really healthy body image?” You shrug, taking another gulp from your beer. Sam’s eyes light up.

            “Okay, back to what started this. [Name], I can so drink your fine ass under the table.” Sam insists. “C’mon, Bucky? Steve? You believe in me, right?”

            “Nah, like I said, I’m on [Last Name]’s side. She’s incredible.” Steve nods towards you.

            “As much as it pains me to say, I’m with Wilson.” You raise a brow at the super-soldier, smirking.

            “Wanna bet?” This gets Sam and Steve’s full attention. Bucky never backs down from a challenge.

            “Let’s make this interesting.” He gets up and walks to the bar, coming back with two six packs of Space Barely, a weird, expensive beer that Tony had purchased. “We’re on teams. [Name] and Steve. Wilson and I. We each down three beers and the first _team_ to finish, wins.” Everyone nods.

            “So who gets what when they win? And from who?” You ask as you move next to Steve and take one of the six-packs from Bucky.

            “Anything’s on the table.” Bucky’s smile turns devious as he stares at you, his eyes filled with lust. You don’t think much of agreeing. This is Bucky and Wilson. They’re good guys.

            “Well, I happen to know that Steve has season passes for the Rangers so, I’m definitely good with this.” Sam grins, rubbing his hands together. Steve rolls his eyes.

            “And I know _exactly_ what I want from [Name].” Bucky whispers, loud enough for only you to hear. You gulp, nervously, but unscrew the caps on all of your beers as the guys do the same. You turn to Steve to strategize.

            “Alright, Stevie. You’re gonna drink first. I think Wilson’s gonna have Buck drink first and I know he’s a bit better with alcohol than you. He’s gonna think he has the lead, but the anchor is always the fastest runner.” Steve seems impressed with your tactic as nods, enthusiastically. Bucky and Sam finish their powwow and the game begins.

           

You were right, Bucky drinks first. He and Steve are pretty evenly paced until halfway through the second bottle. Bucky pulls ahead, slightly. Wilson laughs, thinking he’s got this in the bag.

 

Bucky finishes his third beer about a quarter of a bottle before Steve. Sam starts chugging and you start to panic.

“Rogers!” You fight the urge to slap him, but he finishes soon enough. You don’t waste any time picking up a bottle and throwing it back. Sam’s still half a bottle ahead and you push harder to catch up. Soon it’s a quarter of a bottle.

 

As you swallow the last bit of your second bottle, Sam starts his third. You pick it up and try not to pay attention to your opponent as the amber-liquid, which has started to taste like water, washes down your throat. You take a short breath, but as you begin to chug once more, you hear Sam shouting.

“Done! Done! Fucking done!” He slams the empty third bottle down.

“No!” You let out a defeated cry. “I’m almost done!” You slosh the remaining liquid around.

“ _Almost_.” Bucky smirks, biting his full bottom lips.

“I’m sorry, [Name]. It’s my fault.” Steve hangs his head, shamefully.

“No, it’s okay, Stevie. I thought I could catch up. I’m not mad at you.” You wrap your arms around Steve and place a wet kiss against his cheek, which he giggles at. When you hear a low growl from Bucky, you smile to yourself.

“Alright, Rogers, gimme those tickets.” Sam drags Steve up by his hand and they go stumbling to Steve’s room.

“So…” Bucky brings your attention back to him. “I get anything I want.” He states, proudly.

“Anything you want, Buck.” You smile, licking your lips.

“Next week, on a day of my choosing, you have to give me a massage.”

 

            You’re almost disappointed. All of the team is well aware that you give amazing massages. It’s how you paid for school. You were never stingy about your massages either which is why you are confused as to why Bucky would choose this as his reward.

            “Sure, Buck, but-”

            “I’m not done!” He holds up his hand. “It’s a full body massage. The works. And there’s one other thing.”

            “What?” You question with a smarmy tone.

            “You’re gonna be naked.”

* * *

 

            Today’s the day. Bucky picked a rainy Wednesday afternoon as his massage date. You analyze your appearance in the mirror, wondering what to wear.

 

            _Does it really matter?_ You think to yourself. _I’ll be taking it off as soon as I get there._

 

            While you are very nervous, you’re also excited. You’ve wanted to get your hands on Bucky Barnes ever since the events following the accords. Out of respect for Steve and for Bucky’s mental health, you’ve managed to hold back your lust.

 

            But, while trying to control your desire for the ex-assassin, you’ve realized how much you just like spending time with him. He has a quick wit that matches yours and the best sense of humor.

 

            He even took care of you when you got your ass kicked by the flu. You told him he didn’t have to, but he insisted. He carried you anywhere you wanted/needed to go, brought you all your meals, and even slept in the armchair in your bedroom, in case something happened to you in the middle of the night.

           

            The morning after your drunken challenge, Bucky was quick to tell you that you didn’t have to give him the massage. But, even if it’s made while you’re intoxicated, you honor a wager.

 

            Now that you are literally about to get your hands on Bucky, you can’t quell the nerves or the excitement. You settle on a green sundress, easy to take off. You grab your Melrose Sweet Almond Oil, a few towels, and you head to Bucky’s room.

* * *

            Bucky looks all too pleased with himself when he lets you into his room. Steve is sitting on the couch, watching some baseball when you remember.

            _Steve’s room is being renovated, shit!_

            “Hey, [Name]! I told Buck what an idiot he was for demanding a massage.” Steve laughs, shaking his head. “You would give him one if he just asked.” You silently thank Bucky for leaving out the nudity.

            “Yeah, he sure is an idiot.” You roll your eyes and Bucky grins at you, fondly.

            “Guess I am.” He muses.

 

            Once in Bucky’s bedroom, you lay out the big towel on his bed.

            “Okay, Buck, where are your candles?” You turn to face him.

            “Um…I don’t….I don’t have any candles…” He mumbles, looking towards the ground.

            “James! I’ve told you this time and time again! It’s not weird for a guy to like candles!” You exclaim, chuckling at Bucky.

            “I know, I know…Sam made fun of me the other week, though.” He pouts.

            “Wilson’s a dufus.” You tell him as he opens the bottom drawer to his tiny bedside dresser. You kneel on the floor to see what kind of scents he has. Floral scents tend to be the best for relaxation so you grab the few that Bucky has and start lighting them. You light six candles in total and put them all over the room. “Dim the lights, please.” You request.

            “Before I dim the lights…” Bucky gives you a good once-over and you begin blushing. “Hey…its not too late to back out, [Name].” You’re aware he’s goading you because he knows you can’t back down. You stick your tongue before you pull your dress over your head. You avoid Bucky’s gaze as you remove your bra and underwear before standing to your full height and making eye contact with him.

 

            You thought that Bucky’s stare would make you nervous, but instead, it just makes you feel hot all over. It’s a mixture of awe and complete and total lust.

            “Dim the lights for me now?” You ask, keeping your tone light. Bucky does as you ask. “Now, you need take off all your clothes and cover yourself with this towel.” You hand him the thin white cloth.

            “Do I really need it?” Bucky’s voice has your knees weak, instantly. You’ve never heard him sound like this and something told you that not a lot of people have ever gotten the pleasure. You shake your head and bite your lip.

            “So, just strip. And lay down on your front when you’re done.” You briefly consider turning around to give the guy some privacy, but he doesn’t give you a chance. Bucky pulls his grey Henley over his head, discarding it on the floor. His torso is now on full display for you. As ungodly ripped as Bucky is, he doesn’t take his shirt off much. You can tell he’s still self-conscious of his arm and his scars. To see him like this is a privilege and you refuse to treat it as anything less than that. You lick your lips, giving him a nonverbal seal of approval. He winks at you as he pulls down his sweatpants. You’re surprised at his undergarment choice…or lack there of.

 

            At this point, you know you’re gawking, but you can’t seem to tear your eyes away from Bucky’s package.

            “Um…just…” You stammer, trying to find your words.

            “Lay down?” Bucky asks, a smirk on his beautiful face. You nod, narrowing your eyes, playfully. He lays down on his front, spreading out his legs a little bit. As much as you’re admiring the view, you’ve got a job to do. You grab your oil and straddle Bucky’s lower back. For obvious reasons, you attempt to keep your core away from his bare skin. You know that if any part of Bucky touches you there, there’s no going back. You place your open palms on his back, lightly.

            “Are my hands warm enough, Buck?” You ask him, wanting to make sure he’s comfortable.

            “Yep.” He answers. You squirt some oil in your hands and begin the massage.

 

            James is by far the tensest client you’ve ever had.

 

            _Years and years of torture and brainwashing is probably gonna give a guy a few knots._

 

You use more pressure than you would with a normal client. While you’ve never massage Bucky, you’ve done both Thor and Steve and they require a firmer hand. Though, you’ve never given this kind of massage to your teammates; a fully body one or one where you’re both naked.

           

            You spend a lot of time on his back, paying close attention to the scars where metal meets skin. You start in gentle around that area until he asks you to increase the pressure.

            “feels so good, [Name]…” Bucky mumbles into his bed sheets. You smile at his approval.

            “I’m glad, Buck.” Moving lower, you put yourself above his knees and begin on his lower back. You press your thumbs, firmly, into his lumbar region, alleviating the massage tension there. Feeling brazen, you knead his ass cheeks in your hands, briefly, before giggling and moving onto his upper thighs.

            “You think you’re real funny, [Last Name].” Bucky chuckles at your antics.

            “Sorry, Buck. Couldn’t help myself. You’ve got the cutest butt.”

            “Thanks, doll.” You blush at the nickname as you continue moving down his legs.

 

            Once you finish with his feet, you run to the bathroom in his room to wash you hands. When you re-enter the bedroom, Bucky is already laying on his back. You avoid looking at his impressive length so you can focus on the massage.

 

            You definitely don’t want to straddle his groin, so you opt for his abs. Depositing more oil on your hands, you begin at his neck, lightly, not wanting to make his nervous.

           “It’s okay, it’s nice.” He assures you, smiling. You give him a smile back and increase the pressure, slightly. You again take your time with his pink, scarred skin. Next you rub his large, flesh arm with both hands, giving extra devotion to his gorgeous bicep.

 

           You actually have to stop yourself from drooling as your palms rub over his pecs. Your eyes glance up to see if Bucky is enjoying himself and you meet his gaze. His eyes dart to your breasts before falling to your center, which is more or less, spread and on display. It still doesn’t make you nervous somehow. You feel so incredibly comfortable with him.

 

            You move lower, hovering over his left thigh.

            “I always knew you were a looker, doll, but sweet damn, my mind wasn’t ready for this.” He sighs, dreamily. Your cheeks flush at his compliment.

            “I could always put my dress back on.” You tease him, but his metal hand clamps down on your thigh.

            “Don’t you dare.” He reprimands, friskily. You wink before rubbing your thumbs, firmly, into his hipbones. Bucky tenses, briefly, shifting his left leg, slightly. The movement causes his thigh to make direct contact with your clit. You’re not expecting it and you let out a high gasp. You pray that Bucky doesn’t pick up on it, but when his thigh moves again, you know he’s onto you. As you continue to massage his abdominal area, you begin to move yourself back and forth over his muscular quad.

 

            The massage, forgotten, Bucky leans up to see your face as you rub yourself on his leg. His left arm snakes around your back to help you move.

            “That’s right, baby. Rub that pretty clit on my thigh like the little slut you are.” Bucky rasps out. His words spur you on to move quicker. You feel your breasts begin to bounce, lightly as your orgasm nears.

            “Mmm…Bucky…I’m gonna….” You cry out, grasping his shoulders and nuzzling your face into his neck. He’s quick to pull your face back to his.

            “Nope, doll. You’re gonna look at me while you come.” It only takes three more undulations before you’re falling apart. Bucky continues to move his thigh under you, slightly, drawing out your orgasm.

 

            When you finally catch your breath, you grab Bucky’s face and kiss him for all he’s worth. He sucks your bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue over it, and biting it, not all that lightly. But, you like it. You want him to lose control. You need it. Bucky brings his right hand up to cup your breasts, not wasting any time before pinching your nipple between his fingers. You want to throw your head back in ecstasy, but you don’t want to leave his lips.

 

            He kisses down your jaw, to your neck, before his lips reach your chest.

            “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, [Name]. I’ve wanted you for so long.” He whispers, before sucking your nipple into his mouth. “How do you want it, baby? Want me to make love to you…” Bucky lets his plush lips glide over your collarbone up to your neck. “Or…” He suddenly bites down on your sensitive skin. “…do you want it rough?” You back away, slightly, to look into his eyes.

            “Rough, James. You don’t have to hold ba-” He fists his right hand in your hair, close to your scalp, and pulls back.

            “I’m gonna give you what you crave, doll. Anything you want…” Bucky nips your earlobe. “My doll gets anything she wants…”

            “Let me suck you, Bucky, please.” You beg, unashamed.

            “Of course, but first….” He leads your head down to his slick coated thigh. “Clean up the mess you made, baby.”

 

            Everything inside of you clenches at his words. You don’t hesitate to stick your tongue out and begin licking his sculpted quad.

            “That’s it, sugar…lick it up.” Every time he praises you like this, your heart skips a beat. “Alright, baby…” He lets go of your hair and takes ahold of his erection. “It’s all yours.” Bucky barely finishes the sentence before you’re gagging yourself on him. He lets out the sexiest growl you’ve ever heard. You don’t even register the watering in your eyes, your sole focus is to please him. His hands gather up your hair so he can see your entire face.

 

            Bucky’s eyes focus on your swollen and reddened lips. You hollow your cheeks and look directly into the super-soldier’s eyes. His light blue eyes gaze into your (y/e/c) ones and it spurs you on to work even harder. You deep-throat him, ignoring the slight discomfort. Your nose touches his skin before you are content.

            “Holy shit, [Name]…” Bucky chokes out. He pulls you off of him with his right hand.

            “Was it not good?” You question, your eyes wide with phony innocence.

            “You know it was, doll. But, I don’t plan on coming in your mouth…at least not this time.” He smiles, a big, bright, genuine smile. You can’t help, but wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him with all of your might. Bucky falls back onto the bed, bringing you with him. “Now, I’m sure you’re aware…Steve’s in the next room…and with that super soldier hearing…” Bucky trails off, knowing you understand what he means.

            “So that means we’ll have to keep that big mouth of yours quiet, Barnes.” You tease, rubbing your center over his length.

            “Don’t be sassing, baby-doll. S’not polite.” He chastises, his fingertips tracing abstract patterns into your thighs.

 

            All of a sudden, your insecurities decide to make an appearance. It seems like Bucky has made it clear (with his dirty talk) that you mean something to him, but you still wonder.

            “Buck…I…I was just…Do you…is this…..” You don’t even know what you want to ask, but thankfully, Bucky does.

            “This isn’t just sex, [Name].” He sits up so he’s nose to nose with you. “You know, when I first came to the tower, I had what I thought was just a silly little crush on you. You’re sexy, you’re smart, and you can kill a man with your thighs. I hadn’t had _friendly_ interaction in so long, much less a romantic one. Besides, I never thought you’d be interested in me like that.” You’re about to protest when he holds his hand up. “Let me finish, doll. Anyways, it was a few months ago, I had had a terrible nightmare and Steve came to help me. I was frustrated with my recovery, with the way everyone walked on eggshells around me, and took it out on him. He ran out and after a few minutes, I went to find him, but you already had.”

* * *

 

            _Steve comes running into the kitchen at 3 AM, his eyes, red rimmed, and his fists, clenched. He hasn’t even noticed you raiding the cabinets for some tea._

_“Stevie, are you okay?” You ask him, walking over to where he stands. He lifts his head and you see the tears. Your heart breaks at the sight of the strong man, crying. “Oh, Steve.” You wipe his cheeks with your thumbs and he lets you._

_“I’m doing everything I can, [Name]…everything I can think and he’s not getting better. He’s been through so much and I can’t even stop his bad dreams. I’m letting him down.” His voice cracks and you see his eyes begin to water again._

_“Hey, come on, don’t say that. That guy’s your best friend and he knows how much you care and how devoted you are to his rehabilitation. Steve, he’s probably just fed up with the same things you are. You two both try to control things you can’t control.” You try to explain to him._

_“He said he’s upset with the way I treat him, that’s my fault, I-”_

_“Look, Steve, you’re one of my best friends, so I’m just gonna say it. Sometimes, you and the rest of team, you do this thing with him. It’s almost like phony niceness. With the team, its because they’re not entirely comfortable, but with you, it’s almost like you’re too scared to treat him like Bucky. All he wants is to be treated like the rest of us. You know, call him a jerk when he’s being a jerk! Make him make his own breakfast. Drag his lazy ass outta bed at six AM for a jog…” Steve laughs at your advice and nods. You two talk some more before he decides to head back to bed._

_You both had no idea that Bucky heard the whole conversation._

_You don’t know he had been listening when he rounds the corner, several minutes later._

_“Hey, Buck. What’s up?” You greet him, cheerfully. He shrugs, unsure of what to say. “Want some tea?” You hold up your steaming mug. Bucky nods and reaches for the cup in your hand. You pull it away, giving him a strange look. “Uh, uh! This is mine. Kettle’s on the stove, bub. Make your own.” You blow him a kiss before going back to your room._

            “That’s when I knew. You knew what I needed before I did, it was amazing. You were never patronizing. You just treated me like everyone else.” He chuckles, slightly. “And then I realized I didn’t want to ‘everyone else’ to you. I wanted to be more.”

            “You are.” You smile, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You’ve always been, James. I just…I didn’t want to push anything on you before you were ready, but…if you are, I…” You brush your knuckles over his stubbly cheek, making sure that he’s real and that he’s not going to disappear right in front of you.

            “I’m ready for you. I have been for a while now.” He presses his mouth against yours in a soft kiss, but one full of emotion. You two sip at each other’s lips for who knows how long before his erection twitches against your stomach.

            “Enough of this emotional crap….” You roll your eyes, light-heartedly. “I need you to fuck me into next week now.”

 

            Bucky doesn’t waste another second. He lifts your hips and lines himself up with you. Bucky teases your clit with his head, lulling you into a false sense of gentleness before slamming home.

 

            You let out a cry that could rival that of any porn-star’s. Bucky’ hand covers your mouth. Your eyes widen in realization. You both hear shuffling outside the door.

            “Buck? [Name]? Are you guys alright?” Steve’s voice sounds from outside the room.

            “Yeah, Steve! I just stepped on Bucky’s belt! I’m fine!” You almost slap Bucky as he begins to move inside of you.

            “Okay…” Steve doesn’t sound convinced, but it doesn’t seem like he knows what’s really going on either. “You might wanna try cleaning your room every once in a while, jerk.” Steve mocks his friend. When you realize that the conversation is now Bucky’s responsibility, you begin lifting your hips up and down. His grip tightens on your waist in a warning. You simply kiss his cheek and keep moving. “Wow, Buck, [Name] must be giving you a good massage if you can’t even answer me.”

            “Yeah, yeah, Steve.” Bucky clears his throat as you start swiveling your hips in a circle with his cock buried all the way inside of you. “[Name]’s giving it to me real good.” Bucky doesn’t quite manage to make the phrase sound innocent.

            “You guys are ridiculous.” Steve snorts. “I’ll leave you to it.” You begin to relax, but Steve’s voice is back. “One more thing! [Name], can I be next? My shoulder are really tense.” Bucky glares at the door as if it were his friend. You’re about to respond with a smart-ass comment, but before you can, Bucky lays back and spreads his legs. You’re not quite sure what for. He grips your hips, harshly, and then you find out.

           

            The change in position gives him the perfect leverage to literally fuck your brains out. You can’t stop the guttural cry that rips out of your throat. If by any chance, Steve went deaf for a few second and didn’t hear you scream, you can be certain he hears the repetitive slapping of skin. Bucky doesn’t let up. His ferocious grunts turn animalistic as he pounds into you like there’s no tomorrow.

            “Oh, my God… are you guys-” Steve’s brain seems to catch up. “Um, I, wow, I’m sorry.” And that’s the last thing you hear from him before the front door opens and slams shut.

 

            You want to laugh or be embarrassed, but the only thing you’re capable of doing is steadying yourself on Bucky’s chest and holding on for dear life.

            “Jealous much?” You smirk at Bucky, insanely turned on at his little envious streak. He doesn’t answer, just wraps the fingers of his right hand around your throat, lightly. He looks into your eyes for confirmation and you give him that in a nod. Bucky constricts his fingers and you move your hands from his pecs to his forearm.

            “I’m not jealous…” He grunts, answering your forgotten question. “I know how you feel. It’s not Steve your dizzy for.” He actually manages to scoff while still ramming into you. “It certainly wasn’t Steve’s cock you were gagging on fifteen minutes ago, either.” You whimper at his words and feel your orgasm building.

            “Please, James! Oh, please!” You beg for something more. Bucky removes his hand from your throat and moves it to rub at your clit. “That’s it! Ah!” You throw your head back, pushing down to him as he thrusts up to you.

            “Come for me, baby-doll…come all over my cock…” You don’t want to hold it back and even if you did, you can’t.

 

            Your orgasm is something akin to waves of electricity throughout your whole body. It’s earth shattering, unlike anything you’ve ever felt. Bucky feels you pulse around him and it sets off his own climax. He pulls you down to him, wrapping him arms around you, tightly. He continues to thrust as he spurts inside of you. Your legs shake as you ride out the aftershocks of your orgasm.

 

            When Bucky stops moving, you back away to look at him. There’s a bit of sweat, forming on his hairline. His lips are swollen and parted as he pants, trying to catch his breath. You kiss him, sweetly, before lifting off of him and collapsing on the bed, beside him. You both just look at each other with amazement for what just happened. Bucky turns to the side and cups your jaw, tenderly.

            “Lemme get a washcloth to clean you up, baby.” He jumps up, quickly and returns just as fast with a warm, damp cloth.

 

            After Bucky cleans you, gently, he falls back into bed with you.

            “I can’t believe Steve heard us…” You whine, pushing your head into his chest, your cheeks heating up.

            “Serves that punk right for being nosy as all hell.” Bucky shakes his head, obviously amused by the whole situation.

            “I’m sorry I never got to finish your massage, Buck.” You lean up on his chest to look into his eyes.

            “Hey, I think I got a pretty sweet deal today.” He grins, smoothing your hair back. “So…[Name]…” He bites his lips and looks a little nervous.

            “Yes, Buck?” You question, nerves bubbling inside you now, too.

            “Will you be my best gal?” He inquires, shyly. You giggle, joyfully.

            “Well, only if you’ll be my best guy…” You two share a lazy, sloppy kiss, confirming your mutual adoration.

            “Let’s get dressed, find Steve, and make him uncomfortable!” You suggest, hopping out of bed.

            “Oh, doll, where have ya been all my life?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please give me some feedback! And check out the rest of the massage fics!


End file.
